Apuesta
by MissBel92
Summary: Butch es un mujeriego nato por esto sus hermanos lo retan a mantener una relación seria con una sola chica por dos semanas. El acepta, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo lo que creyó seria un simple juego dio un giro inesperado para él. Mini-Fic BuchXKaoru (mencion: BrickXMomoko - BoomerXMiyako)
1. Chapter 1

**H**_ola, estoy de vuelta... ahora con un mini-fic, creo va a ser de mas o menos cinco capítulos (es lo que planeo). En fin espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer: **LasPPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Tipo:** Romance, Friendship.

**Genero:** Mini-Fic; AU.

* * *

**_Capitulo Uno_**

Se encontraban tres apuestos adolescentes charlando y bromeando entre ellos, estos eran: Brick, Butch y Boomer. Ellos eran conocidos en el colegio básicamente por ser los más queridos por las chicas, además de ser deportistas y bromistas.

Como no podía ser de otra manera ahora mismo hablaban de chicas, todos siempre salían con diferentes chicas y luego lo hablaban entre ellos –Hombres.

-Por favor chicos, ustedes saben perfectamente que yo puedo tener a cualquier chica, en cualquier momento y lugar.

-Si puede ser, pero yo soy el mejor –le dijo su pelirrojo hermano

-¡Claro que no! Que dices, todo el mundo sabe que el más apuesto de los tres soy yo –le rebatió el moreno, muy seguro de si mismo.

-El que seas más mujeriego no significa que seas el más apuesto –hablo el más joven de los tres.

-Aunque les pese soy mucho más atractivo que ustedes dos juntos y para que les quede claro no soy mujeriego, simplemente todavía no encontré a la indicada –se defendió nuevamente Butch

-No me hagas reír... Tú no serias capaz de salir con una misma chica por más de una semana.

-Brick tiene razón –dijo ahora el rubio, estando de acuerdo con su hermano mayor– ¿Tu relación más larga cuanto duro? ¿Tres días?

-Si puedo mantener una relación seria por más de una semana si quiero.

-¿A si? ¿Apuestas? –lo reto el mayor de los tres con una sonrisa socarrona

-Claro. Lo que quieran.

-Está bien... Sal con... –Brick le dedico una mirada complice a su hermano menor y luego se giró hacia su moreno hermano nuevamente–. Kaoru, sal con Kaoru por dos semanas completas y Boomer y yo haremos todo lo que nos digas por todo un mes, –termino de hablar el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Kaoru...Kaoru Matsubara? –dijo un escéptico Butch, no podía creer que sus hermanos le retaran a salir justamente con esa chica, si es que la podía llamar chica, es decir, no es que fuera malo pero Kaoru era totalmente lo apuesto a todas las chicas con las que el haya salido antes, ella era un tanto bruta, le gustaba jugar al futbol, utilizaba siempre ropa holgada, siempre estaba con los chicos y hasta peleaba con ellos; ella más que una chica parecía un chico y no es precisamente la clase de chica con la que le gustaría que lo vieran, mucho menos en la escuela.

-Sí, ella misma ¿qué sucede, acaso no te atreves? O sabes que ella jamás se fijaría en ti.

-Ella estaría agradecida de que alguien como yo se fije en ella.

-Entonces ¿qué? –lo presiono su pelirrojo hermano, secundado por el menor.

-Acepto, pero… –dijo el moreno mirando brevemente a cada uno de sus hermanos–. Si gano, además quiero la mitad de sus mesadas.

-Está bien. Si tu ganas nosotros seremos tus ''sirvientes'' por un mes y te daremos la mitad de nuestra mesada, pero si pierdes… tu nos servirás a nosotros, además de darnos la mitad de tu masada a cada uno –dijo Brick mirando a los ojos a su hermano mediano, mientras este asentía; el trato ya estaba hecho.

-Ok... Suerte hermano –hablo Boomer sonriendo y el junto a Brick se alejaron del lugar, dejando a un Butch un tanto perdido, pensando en cómo haría para acercarse a esa chica. Nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con ella y tenía la leve sospecha de que él no era precisamente de su agrado.

Al día siguiente en el colegio Butch llego junto a sus hermanos dispuesto a ganar esa apuesta, por eso al llegar allí se detuvo un momento e hizo una vista panorámica hasta encontrar a la chica que lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche y no precisamente porque quisiera; luego de un breve momento la vio charlando junto a otros chicos, después de darle una breve mirada a sus hermanos quienes sonreían se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, cuando ya estaba acercándose, a un paso, apunto de llamarla, la joven de cabello corto azabache se alejó corriendo hacia la puerta de la institución en donde se encontraban sus mejores amigas llamándola, dejando a Butch parado -según él y sus hermanos que se reían a mas no poder- como un idiota.

-¡Vaya! Sí que eres irresistible –le dijo Brick cuando se acercó junto a Boomer hacia el moreno, sin cesar del todo las risas.

-Lo que sucede es que sus estúpidas amigas se metieron, sino en este momento estaríamos juntos –se defendió Butch un tanto molesto, por las burlas de sus hermanos.

-Claro, claro –le dio la razón el rubio aun con una sonrisa asomada en su rostro.

-No me des la razón como a los tontos –el moreno estaba cada vez más molesto.

Una vez en clase Butch volvió a reunir valor, ahora iría y se sentaría a su lado; cuando ya estaba cerca su compañero Mitch paso rápidamente por su lado y se sentó al lado de Kaoru, dejando nuevamente así a un Butch parado -ahora no solo enfrente de sus hermanos sino también de todos sus compañeros que se encontraban en su sitio y lo miraban curiosamente- como el más grande idiota, y lo peor de todo era que la chica en cuestión no se dio ni por enterada.

Dio un suspiro y continúo su camino hacia el fondo del salón en donde se sentó y evito a toda costa mirar a Brick y Boomer que seguramente se encontraban riendo.

Cuando sonó el timbre para ir al recreo todos salieron y Butch ahora haría un nuevo intento para acercarse a Kaoru, parecía que todo iba bien, él estaba yendo hacia ella que se encontraba en las canchas entrenando un poco. No había nadie a su alrededor y esperaba que continuara así, una vez estuvo cerca solo se quedó ahí parado, la verdad era que no sabía muy bien que decirle, algo extraño ya que él siempre tenía algo que decirle a las chicas, sin embargo tenia claro que esa joven de ojos esmeralda no era igual a las demás y no caería fácilmente con un simple '' ¡Hola Linda! '' acompañado de una sonrisa... No, estaba seguro que eso con ella no funcionaria.

* * *

Kaoru estaba entrenando algunos saques de tenis, cuando noto que alguien se acercaba, al principio creyó que serían sus amigas pero luego se dio cuenta de su error, quien se hallaba allí era nada más y nada menos que Butch Him uno de los chicos -según sus compañeras y hasta sus mejores amigas- más deseados junto a sus hermanos.

Ella no podía creer como las chicas se podrían fijar en alguien tan arrogante como el, sus hermanos -Brick y Boomer- también podían llegar a ser algo arrogantes, pero solo en contadas ocasiones, de hecho siempre que hablaba con ellos se les hacía de lo más simpáticos -de hecho sus mejores amigas Momoko y Miyako morían por esos dos chicos-, sin embargo el moreno era diferente.

Ella continuo entrenando como si nada, sin embargo después de un largo rato el continuaba ahí, así que la joven no aguanto más.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –le pregunto con la menor delicadeza, no le agradaba que la estén mirando y mucho menos ese chico tan desagradable.

-Eh... no, yo –estaba por contestarle el chico, ya que lo había tomado desprevenido; la había visto tan concentrada que no pensó que haya notado que hubiera algo a su alrededor siquiera.

-Entonces me podrías hacer el favor de marcharte, me molesta tu presencia –le volvió a hablar mirándolo a la cara muy seria.

-Yo solo querí… –intento volver a hablar el chico, sin embargo fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa, mejor me largo yo –dijo Kaoru y sin más se retiró tranquilamente de la cancha de entrenamiento.

-Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé –se dijo el joven moreno, sin embargo ahora agradecido de que no haya ningún testigo y mucho menos alguno de sus hermanos–. Ok... Es evidente que no le caigo muy bien que digamos. ¿Qué puedo hacer? –en ese momento sonó el timbre nuevamente para regresar a clase, después pensaría en algo.

* * *

Cuando el ojiverde caminaba por un pasillo a la hora de salida de la escuela sin querer escucho una conversación.

-Es tan lindo –suspiro una joven–. Con ese pelo y esos ojos y y y...

-Ya basta me tienes harta, las dos me tienen hasta acá de lo hermosos y guapos y no sé qué más de Brick y Boomer, si tanto les gustan por que no van y se los dicen –hablo una voz ahora muy molesta a la que Butch reconoció como la voz de Kaoru, entonces las otras chicas eran sus amigas Momoko y Miyako, poco a poco se le fue asomando una sonrisa; ahora si tenía un plan, sabía exactamente como acercarse a esa chica tan difícil.

Se quedó un momento más y luego de una rato escucho como Kaoru se marchaba dejando a sus amigas, en ese momento el aprovecho y se acercó a ellas.

-Hola chicas –las saludo con una sonrisa algo amigable aunque sin embargo tenía un toque pícaro.

-¡Hola! –lo saludaron las jóvenes algo sorprendidas ya que en los años que iban juntos a clase jamás habían entablado conversación alguna.

-No es que sea metiche ni nada, pero por pura casualidad escuche que... –se detuvo un momento para mirar primero a una y luego a otra–. ¿A ustedes les gustan mis hermanos?

-¿Qué? Claro que no –respondieron las dos jóvenes al unísono totalmente nerviosas mirando hacia todos lados observando si alguien por allí estaría escuchando.

-Chicas, chicas. No es necesario que intenten negarlo, el acabo de escuchar, sin querer claro está. Yo solo pasaba por acá y bueno. Pero no se tienen porque preocupar. Somos amigos ¿no?

-¿Amigos? –pronunciaron nuevamente al unísono las jóvenes.

-¡Claro! Y les prometo que no le diré nada a mis hermanos ni a nadie –les dijo el moreno con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿De veras? –hablo entusiasmada la joven de cabellera rubia, el moreno simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo la otra joven de mirada rosada lo miraba con desconfianza, no es que ellas no quisieran que los muchachos se enteraran de lo que sentían por ellos, al contrario sin embargo todavía no estaban lo suficientemente preparadas y definitivamente no querían que se enteraran por otra persona.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto esta de repente–. Porque dudo que guardes silencio sin nada a cambio.

-Bueno... Ahora que lo mencionas, si quiero algo -le respondió Butch a la muchacha como quien no quiere la cosa. Ahora las jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que me ayuden a salir con Kaoru –les dijo muy serio y las observo alternativamente esperando una respuesta, sin embargo las chicas luego de un breve momento en silencio comenzaron a reír con ganas-. ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen? Estoy hablando en serio –hablo nuevamente Butch un tanto molesto por la reacción de esas dos.

-Disculpa, pero... es una broma ¿verdad? -le dijo la pelirroja, Momoko.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? –le respondió el con otra pregunta.

-¿Hablas en serio? –le pregunto ahora la joven de ojos celestes, Miyako.

-Claro que hablo en serio, quiero que me ayuden a acercarme a Kaoru –les dijo ahora intentando serenarse un poco.

-Pero… ¿Porque? Es decir Vamos al mismo salón desde hace tres años y jamás hablaste con ella.

-Por eso mismo Momoko, porque nunca hablamos no sé cómo acercarme a ella.

-Pero... ¿Porque ahora? ¿Cuál es el truco? –le pregunto la rubia, ahora si desconfiando de las intenciones del moreno.

-No hay ningún truco –respondió este, mientras pensaba que tendría que sacar sus mejores dotes de actuación e improvisación para convencer a Momoko y a Miyako de que sus intenciones eran buenas-. Ella... Me gusta –dijo algo bajito–. Y antes que digan nada, eso de salir con chicas... Solo lo hacía para llamar su atención, para que se pusiera celosa, pero ahora me di cuenta que nada de eso funcionó. Por eso ahora quiero acercarme a ella, que me mire y sepa quién soy –término de hablar Butch con tono lastimero y la vista en el suelo, suplicando para sus adentros que esas dos le creyeran lo que acababa de decir.

-Oh… que dulce –le dijo Miyako–. ¿No lo crees Momoko?

-mmmn...nunca creí que fueras esa clase de chico –le dijo ella medio seria, el esperaba que no se avivara y se diera cuenta que todo era un verso de aquellos –. Pero si, si es muy tierno –finalizo la joven de mirada rosa con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Me van a ayudar? –pregunto el joven mostrando un de duda.

-Claro que sí. Cuenta con nosotras –le dijo Miyako.

-Nos ocuparemos de todo. Ya verás cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kaoru caerá rendida a tus pies –le aseguro ahora la pelirrojo muy segura de si misma.

-Muchas gracias chicas –dijo Butch, mostrando una ''dulce'' sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba que saltaba de alegría, con la ayuda de esas dos le sería más fácil lograr salir con esa chica y ganarle la apuesta a sus hermanos.

-De nada, pero ahora debemos irnos ya es tarde... Nos vemos mañana.

-Y empezaremos un plan para que puedas estar con Kaoru, no te preocupes –se despidieron ambas jóvenes de él.

-Claro... Hasta mañana –las saludo Butch mientras veía como las dos jóvenes se alejaban, luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su hogar ahora si con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Oh si... Ya podía ver a sus hermanos haciendo todo lo que les pidiera, además de la mitad de sus mesadas.

* * *

**Notas: **_Espero poder actualizar el fin de semana. Me gustaría que comenten y si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmelo._

_De cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado :) . _

_Bss y Abrazos_

_ Bel. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

_**Capitulo Dos**_

Al día siguiente Kaoru se encontraba camino hacia el colegio junto a Momoko y Miyako, si bien eran muy diferentes y cualquiera que las viera no creería que se hablasen siquiera, ellas eran las mejores amigas, se conocían desde que iban al jardín y jamás se separaron.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que se asustó un poco al escuchar el grito que pego su hiperactiva amiga Momoko.

-Hey... Butch. Hola –grito está llamando la atención no solo del chico en cuestión sino también de otros jóvenes que ya se encontraban por ahí alrededor, en la entrada del colegio. Tanto Butch como Kaoru miraron confundidos a Momoko y Miyako que lo saludaban, sin embargo el joven luego pasada la sorpresa, capto la intención de las chicas y se fue acercando a ellas mientras sonreía.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? –dijo cuando ya se halló junto a ellas.

-¡Bien! ¿Y tú? Qué casualidad vernos acá –dijo Momoko rápidamente sonriendo, mientras Miyako la secundaba también sonriendo y asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Kaoru si hace un momento estaba algo confundida, ahora estaba totalmente perdida. ¿Cómo era posible que sea una casualidad verse en la puerta del colegio, en un día de clases?

-Si... Bueno –trato de contestar el moreno al darse cuenta de lo mismo que Kaoru.

-No importa... Miyako me acompañas a comprar unos chocolates –le hablo ahora Momoko a su amiga.

-Claro, vamos –y cuando las chicas ya se estaban por ir Kaoru iba a ir con ellas, sin embargo su amiga la detuvo–. Tu quédate… aquí… con Butch –al terminar de decir eso inmediatamente dio media vuelta y junto a Momoko salieron corriendo.

-¿Eh…? –la morena estaba totalmente perdida, ¿ahora que les pasaba a sus amigas? Luego de un breve momento miro al moreno.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto el con simpatía. La joven lo miro un momento y luego se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra-. Si... yo también estoy bien –se respondió el mismo por lo bajo.

-Vaya realmente lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¡Eh! –le dijo su hermano Brick mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro. El junto a Boomer habían sido testigos de lo sucedido desde una distancia prudente y cuando vieron que Butch se quedó solo, se acercaron a él.

-Sí... Muy bien. En verdad eres... ¿cómo dijiste?... Irresistible –le dijo ahora su rubio hermano burlonamente, mientras sonreía junto al mayor y Butch se mantenía muy serio.

-búrlense, búrlense y ríanse todo lo que quieran, que después voy a ser yo quien se ría, cuando ustedes dos tengan que hacer lo que yo les diga por todo un mes y me den su dinero. ¡Ja! -finalizo Butch, para después retirarse del lugar.

Cuando iba por el pasillo Momoko y Miyako lo interceptaron.

-Qu...

-Tienes que ir ahora mismo al salón y sentarte junto a Kaoru, ella ya está ahí –le dijo apresuradamente Momoko.

-Pero aun no sonó el timbr... –estaba diciendo él, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la otra joven.

-Por eso mismo tienes que ir ahora, de un momento a otro tocara el timbre y otro podría ganarte –dijo muy confiada de sus palabras.

-Está bien –les dijo y se dirigió camino hacia su salón de clase.

Así el joven entro al salón y observo por un momento a la chica que parecía estar concentrada en algo muy importante. Tomo algo de aire y se fue acercando lentamente al banco junto a ella. Una vez se hubo sentado se pudo escuchar el timbre de ingreso a clase y vio como todos sus compañeros iban ubicándose en su sitio.

Mientras esperaban a que su maestro llegase todos allí se dedicaron a charlar, ''descansar'', terminar o empezar alguna tarea, etc… el vio como sus hermanos lo miraban con un pequeño rastro de burla, después vio a las amigas de Kaoru que lo miraban con una gran sonrisa instándolo a que le diga algo -esas chicas sin lugar a dudas no conocían el significado de la vergüenza o discreción, a ese paso todo el mundo se iba a dar cuenta que él está ''interesado'' en Kaoru- él se acomodó bien y se quedó ahí mirándola, honestamente no sabía que decir, esa chica realmente lo ponía nervioso.

Por otro lado Kaoru ya cansada de la mirada del chico, solo deseaba que el maldito profesor entrara por esa puerta enseguida, entonces levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –tomo la palabra ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy en clase –contesto hábilmente el moreno.

-mmn ok –dio un suspiro ella por la respuesta del chico–. Entonces ¿Qué haces sentado a mi lado?

-Uno se puede sentar en donde quiere ¿no? –volvió a responder el ahora con una leve sonrisa al ver que la muchacha comenzaba a alterarse un poco.

-Claro, como digas –le respondió la joven después de cerrar los ojos y dar un profundo respiro para luego continuar haciendo sus cosas.

-No sabía que dibujarás... –hablo el moreno nuevamente después de un rato–. ¿Que dibujas? –Volvió a preguntar un segundo después–. ¿Dibujas mucho? – mientras él hablaba y hablaba Kaoru cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba, parecía que su maldito profesor no vendría-. Lo haces muy bien.

-Butch... –Dijo la joven levantando la mirada y observando al joven, en verdad se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle una paliza.

-¿Si? –le pregunto el medio sonriendo creyendo que al fin había logrado llamar la atención de la chica.

-Podrías por favor evitar hablarme. Te lo agradecería muchísimo –le dijo todo eso con una falsa sonrisa para luego volver a lo suyo.

Butch se quedó sin habla… Bueno, al menos sus interacciones van en aumento; en la entrada solo lo miro y ahora ya le pidió un favor -que no le hable, pero bueno es un favor al fin y al cabo-. Igualmente era el primer día todavía tenía algo de tiempo.

* * *

En el recreo Momoko y Miyako invitaron a Butch a sentarse junto a ellas, si bien el quería ir junto a ellas para acercarse a Kaoru no estaba tan feliz por esas dos chicas, sin lugar a dudas esas dos eran como dos cotorras y lo peor de todo era que lograban avergonzar a uno en un tiempo récord, por eso mismo sin pensárselo dos veces tomo a sus hermanos y los arrastro junto a el a la mesa de las tres amigas. Estos al tomarlos desprevenidos no pudieron hacer nada y se dejaron arrastrar por su hermano, cuando se detuvo ambos chicos observaron la mesa en la cual se encontraban y a sus acompañantes, estas a su vez se quedaron sin habla al ver a Brick y Boomer.

-Hola... Espero no les moleste que haya traído a mis hermanos –dijo Butch –a ver si ahora con sus hermanos en frente de ellas paraban de hablar un poco.

-No claro que no... Como crees –hablo Momoko algo nerviosa evitando mirar a Brick–. Hola chicos, siéntense.

-Hola –saludaron asintiendo–. Gracias –dijeron el pelirrojo y el rubio al unísono mientras se sentaban.

Luego de un momento en silencio y de muchas miradas curiosas debido al hecho de que estén los seis juntos en la misma mesa cuando hasta ayer parecía que ninguno se percataba del otro.

Kaoru ya cansada de esto y al saber a ciencia cierta que sus amigas no abrirían la boca debido a Brick y Boomer, levanto la mirada y observo a sus acompañantes, después fijo su vista en el pelirrojo por un momento.

-¿Terminaste la composición para la clase de Música? –tenía que iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación de cualquier modo y el pelirrojo era a quien más conocía por compartir algunas materias extracurriculares y le caía bastante bien a decir verdad.

-Más o menos. Todavía me falta la última parte... Igualmente no la tenemos que entregar hasta el viernes. ¿Y tú? –le contesto el pelirrojo contento de que alguien haya iniciado una conversación y más cuando era algo de su interés.

A Brick, la morena le agradaba bastante y de alguna manera se sentía algo culpable por la apuesta que hizo con su hermano, sin embargo estaba convencido -por lo poco que la conocía- que ella no caería ante Butch, era consciente de la habilidad de su hermano con las chicas, pero Kaoru era diferente y esperaba no haberse equivocado.

-Ya la termine –le contesto ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿En serio? –le pregunto algo sorprendido–. ¿Podrías enseñármela?

-Claro y si quieres te puedo ayudar con lo que te falta –le ofreció ella.

-Buenísimo... ¿Porque no vamos ahora?

-Claro –le contesto ella, mientras se levantaba de su sitio al igual que Brick, mientras Butch miraba algo sorprendido a su hermano al igual que Momoko–. Nos vemos luego chicos –así los dos jóvenes se fueron juntos.

Butch ahora estaba totalmente molesto sin embargo no lo mostraba, no podía creer que su hermano se fuera así como si nada con la chica que se supone tiene que conquistar, sin lugar a dudas estaba jugando sucio para que el pierda esa apuesta, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que se iba a rendir, el ganaría esa apuesta y sus hermanos tendrían que servirle.

Así que se levantó de su lugar e iba a continuar el camino que tomaron Brick y Kaoru.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Con Brick y Kaoru... No sé ustedes, pero me dieron ganas de escuchar esas composiciones –respondió el simplemente.

-Yo también voy –dijo Momoko saltando de su asiento.

Ambos rubios se miraron y después se pararon siguiendo los cuatro el camino que habían tomado hace un rato Brick y Kaoru.

Al llegar al salón de música todos entraron de repente.

-En serio te quedo increíble –le estaba diciendo Brick a la morena.

-¡Gracias! Igual a ti –le devolvió la gentileza ella. Ambos jóvenes estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Sí, muy b... –cuando el ojiverde estaba por hablar, el timbre de regreso a clase sonó, por lo cual Brick y Kaoru se levantaron y salieron del salón sin decir palabra alguna ni percatarse de la presencia de los demás; un breve segundo después los rubios los siguieron y al final solo quedaron Butch y Momoko, uno bastante enojado y la otra un poco triste–. Muy bien, es evidente que algo no está saliendo bien con su plan, parece que a Kaoru no le intereso y... prefiere a mi hermano –dijo algo histérico aunque disimulándolo bastante.

-No parece... No le interesas y prefiere a Brick –le contesto la pelirroja sin ningún tipo de consideración, por lo cual ahora si Butch la miro bastante molesto sin tratar de ocultarlo siquiera.

-Vaya... Muchas gracias –le dijo sarcásticamente–. ¿Creí que a ti te gustaba él? –le pregunto el, luego de un momento.

-Si me gusta, pero si él prefiere a Kaoru, yo no puedo hacer nada –le respondió ella simplemente.

-Claro que no la prefiere el solo… solo lo hace por... –estaba por decir lo de la apuesta, sin embargo se calló antes de decir nada.

-¿Por? –lo insto ella a continuar lo que estaba por decir.

-Por molestarme –dijo el moreno lo primero que se le ocurrió–. Él sabe lo que siento por ella y... Eso –termino de decir, felicitándose por dentro.

-¿tú crees? –dijo Momoko algo incrédula.

-Claro que si –le respondió el, ahora más seguro de sus palabras–. Y para que lo veas, vamos a hacer un trato... Tú me ayudas **BIEN** con Kaoru y yo te ayudare con Brick. ¿Qué me dices?

-Hecho –respondió ahora si Momoko algo más entusiasmada.

-Genial... ¿qué te parece una cita doble? –propuso Butch.

-Que sea triple... Miyako también está en el trato –lo corrigió ella sonriendo.

-Ok... Entonces Boomer también ira –respondió el sin alternativa alguna.

-¡Perfecto! Este fin de semana –volvió a tomar la palabra ella–. Esta tarde Kaoru tiene entrenamiento de tenis así que con Miyako aprovecharemos para planear todo y mañana te daremos los detalles. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece.

-Ok... Hasta mañana –se despidió ella, dejando al moreno contento consigo mismo. Ahora si esperaba que todo marchara bien.

* * *

**Notas:**_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo. Tenía previsto subirlo el sábado, pero bueno a veces las cosas no salen como uno lo planea . En fin muchas gracias por los Reviews que me dejaron… _

_Hasta la próxima Bss._

_Bel._


	3. Chapter 3

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

_**Capitulo Tres**_

Al día siguiente Momoko y Miyako fueron un poquito más temprano al colegio y en cuanto vieron venir a Butch acercarse fueron rápidamente hacia él y tomándolo cada una de un brazo se alejaron lo más que pudieron, dejando sorprendidos a los hermanos de este y a la joven de ojos esmeralda que acababa de llegar y vio todo desde la distancia; sin embargo enseguida le restó importancia y se acercó a los dos jóvenes que aún seguían mirando por donde hace un momento se fueron, su hermano y las dos chicas.

-¡Hey! Hola –los saludo ella en cuanto estuvo junto a ellos.

-Hola –le respondieron ambos al unísono. De este modo los tres se quedaron allí conversando un poco.

-amm... Por casualidad ¿Tú sabes que quieren tus amigas con nuestro hermano? –le hizo la pregunta el pelirrojo algo curioso.

-¿La verdad? No tengo la más mínima idea. Ni me interesa –le respondió esta desinteresadamente y la verdad era cierta.

-Es que... Es raro –dijo esta vez el rubio un tanto confundido–. Desde ayer pareciera que son como súper amigos, cuando antes… bueno tú sabes, jamás habían hablado.

-Puede ser que tengan razón, pero en fin son sus cosas ¿No? –dijo ella dando por finalizado el tema.

* * *

-Bueno. ¡Ya! ¿Qué quieren? –hablo Butch soltándose del agarre de las dos chicas bruscamente y viéndolas con el ceño fruncido y totalmente serio.

-Parece que hoy alguien amaneció de malas –le dijo Momoko a Miyako mientras esta asentia estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Ok... Me podrían decir por favor, para que me querían –Volvió a hablar ahora el moreno con un falso tono amable, que Momoko y Miyako por supuesto ignoraron olímpicamente ya que les parecía divertido cuando el ojiverde se enfadaba.

-El sábado en la tarde iremos al cine –comenzó a decirle la pelirroja sin embargo no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por el moreno.

-¿Cómo se supone que puedo entablar una conversación con Kaoru en el cine? –dijo el, pareciéndole desde ya un plan estupido

-No interrumpas y deja que termine de hablar ¿Quieres? –lo callo Miyako esta vez.

-Como decía. Iremos al cine y luego a cenar algo por ahí –siguió contando Momoko muy tranquila.

-Ajá... Continua –dijo ahora un Butch algo más interesado con la idea.

-Ok, la idea es que ustedes lleguen al cine de "casualidad", después vamos a ir todos juntos a comer…

-…Y cuando tengamos que regresar a casa, tu acompañaras a Kaoru y bueno nosotras... –estaba diciendo la rubia.

-Con mis hermanos... Entendido –finalizo el por ella, lo cierto es que después de todo le parecía un muy buen plan, no estaba tan seguro de que funcionara ya que por lo poco que conocía a Kaoru podía afirmar que no era una chica para nada fácil, sin embargo confiaba en que tal vez iba a ayudar bastante.

-Sí. Bueno después arreglamos lo demás ¿te parece? –Hablo la ojirosa; después de que el moreno asintiera ella y Miyako estaban por irse ya que en cualquier momento sonaría el timbre para el inicio de clases–. Hasta luego

-amm… Otra cosa –las dijo el de repente antes de que las muchachas se fueran.

-¿Sí?

-Solo para saber y eso... –comenzó a decir el tímidamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Kaoru? –les pregunto. Si quería ganarle a sus hermanos tendría que conquistar a la chica y para hacerlo tenía que conocerla muy bien.

-¿Qué es lo que le gusta? –pregunto nuevamente Momoko sin entender lo que el chico les quería decir.

-Sí, no se... Música, comida, programas… que se yo… eso –le contesto el algo nervioso, se sentía algo estúpido preguntado tal cosa, pero bueno tenía que hacerlo no solo para ayudarse a sí mismo sino que también debía mostrarse ''interesado'' en Kaoru si quería que no lo descubrieran.

-Ahhh... –entendieron las chicas por fin–. A ver… a ella le gustan mucho los deportes –dijo primero la pelirroja.

-Algo que no sepa, si no es mucha molestia –le dijo el algo cansado, en verdad esas chicas lo sacaban de quicio.

-También le gusta el arte –dijo esta vez Miyako

-Tocar instrumentos y dibujar le encanta –continuo Momoko, mientras Butch se quedaba cada vez sin palabra, estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le estaban diciendo las jóvenes, él nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Kaoru una chica que a simple vista se ve ruda y fuerte en realidad no parece serlo tanto.

-No tiene un programa favorito, de hecho prefiere ver películas, aunque vio todas las temporadas de Friends –dijo de repente Miyako sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

-Igualmente no sé si eso cuente Miyako –le dijo Momoko a su amiga–. Prácticamente nosotros la obligamos a verlo, porque estaba con nosotras.

-¡A sí! Igual creo que al final le quedo gustando –afirmo la rubia–. Es casi imposible que a alguien no le guste. Es lo más.

-Puede ser. No sé –le contesto la pelirroja algo dudosa–. Tu sabes igual que yo que Kaoru es algo rara.

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Tienen algo más? ¿O eso es todo? –hablo el moreno ya algo molesto, volviendo a afirmarse lo dicho antes, esas dos chicas eran realmente insoportables.

-No sé si esto sea importante, pero odia que la interrumpan cuando está concentrada en algo importante para ella –le dijo Momoko, ella al igual que Miyako; como ya era habitual ambas ignoraron el tono del moreno.

-Tampoco le gusta nada, que le digan lo que tiene que hacer –continuo la rubia tranquilamente.

-Y lo más importante… detesta las mentiras –finalizo la pelirroja

-Ok… Gracias.

-De nada –así es como las dos jóvenes se alejaron del ojiverde.

Después de un breve momento Butch se fue alejando del lugar en el que se encontraba pensando que en estos tres días antes de la cita del sábado tendría que hacer algún movimiento para que la joven comenzara a tratarlo, de ser así podría asegurar que para la próxima semana el definitivamente estaría ''saliendo'' con Kaoru y después a aguantar dos semanas… solo dos semanas y terminaría con todo.

No veía la hora de terminar con todo y volver a su magnífica rutina, solo pensar que tendría que estar "detrás" de esa chica por casi tres semanas más lo fastidiaba, sin embargo un trato es un trato.

* * *

En los días previos a la "cita" del sábado Butch siguió intentando acercarse a Kaoru por su cuenta -sin buenos resultados pero bueno-. Lo cierto era que se estaba cansando, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante sus hermanos.

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo a la salida de la escuela vio algo que le llamo la atención –demasiado- por lo cual se acercó un poco más y pudo observar así con mucha más claridad que quienes se encontraban allí eran nada más y nada menos que Brick y Kaoru, ambos se veían que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, sonreían y estaban más cerca de lo que deberían... él no sabía muy bien porque, pero ver a su hermano y a Kaoru tan juntos lo molestaba de alguna manera.

Intento acercarse más para ver si podía escuchar algo, sin embargo estos estaban tan juntos que hablaban muy bajito y no escuchaba absolutamente nada, lo que lo enfado un poco más si podía.

Sin embargo continuo allí observándolos; cuando vio que ya estaban por salir, él se escondió rápidamente un momento y cuando vio a la joven alejarse por el otro lado, corrió y tomo del hombro a su hermano que aún se encontraba allí parado guardando algunos cuaderno en su mochila.

-¿Algo que tengas que decirme hermano? –le pregunto un serio Butch, con una ceja alzada, el pelirrojo por su lado dio media vuelta y miro a su hermano algo extrañado.

-¿Yo? No... Para nada. –le contestó el simplemente luego de un breve momento.

-¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar el moreno algo insistente lo que hizo molestar a su hermano; que el recuerde no había hecho nada malo para con su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa? Habla claro –dijo nuevamente Brick ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-No te hagas; sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

-¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de continuar con esta ''interesante conversación" –le dijo el tomando su mochila y colocándosela en el hombro–. Nos vemos en casa hermanito –lo saludo dando media vuelta.

-Deja de hacerte el mosco muerto –le medio grito tomándolo del hombro nuevamente haciéndolo girar hacia el–. Porque no te creo.

-Haber hermanito... –dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar pacientemente–. Me puedes explicar **por favor** que es lo que te sucede. Que no te entiendo nada –término medio gritando ya cansado por lo ambiguo que estaba siendo Butch.

-Quieres ganarte a Kaoru para que yo pierda la apuesta –lo acuso apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Estas diciendo cualquier cosa –se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Claro que no, estoy diciendo lo que es... Estas jugando sucio. Eso no se vale –volvió a acusar el ojiverde sonando un tanto infantil.

-¿Jugando sucio? En serio hermano... Estas mal –dijo el ahora aguantando un poco la risa debido a la actitud de su hermano–. No planeo "ganarme" a Kaoru ni nada por el estilo para que pierdas la bendita apuesta –ver así a Butch era algo gracioso aunque también un poco molesto a la vez–. Además, el que está jugando sucio aquí eres tú, tenías que ganarte a Kaoru tu solo… no con la ayuda de Momoko y Miyako. No que eras súper irresistible –Finalizo Brick.

-No intentes cambiarme el tema; además no te creo. Te vi, te escuche.

-Que viste y que escuchaste ¿Si es que se puede saber? –pregunto el ya harto de esta situación.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien –le contesto el moreno.

-De verdad me encantaría continuar esta interesante charla contigo hermanito, pero se me hace tarde para...

-Sí, sí, vete... Pero ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya –lo interrumpió su hermano, Brick solto un suspiro, dio media vuelta y se fue alejando del lugar–.YO VOY A GANAR ESA APUESTA... –le dijo en un tono alto para que este lo escuchara–.Oh si… claro que la voy a ganar –hablo esta vez para si mismo.

* * *

Por otra parte estaban las tres amigas charlando, camino hacia sus hogares.

-amm... Como que... Pasas mucho tiempo con Brick ¿No? –Comento de repente Momoko como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tal vez… –le respondió ella desinteresadamente–. Tal vez paso con él, el mismo tiempo en el que mis **Mejores** **amigas** me dejan sola para pasar tiempo con su hermano –dijo ahora enfatizando la palabra ''mejores amigas''

-¿Celosa? –le pregunto la pelirroja con un tonito algo pícaro en su rostro.

-¿De qué o quien tendría que estarlo? –respondió la morena tranquilamente, haciendo borrar las sonrisitas en los rostros de sus amigas.

-No, de nada yo solo decía –dijo la ojirosa ahora ya restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pues no digan –hablo Kaoru seriamente–. O al menos no digan tonterías.

-Ok, está bien. Pero no te enojes –le dijo amigablemente su rubia amiga para intentar terminar con la tensión del lugar.

-No estoy enojada –dijo simplemente la morena continuando con su camino. Así es como las tres jóvenes se dirigieron cada una a su casa después de pasar un rato juntas charlando de otras trivialidades.

* * *

**Notas:**_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo._

_Les quiero agradecer por todos los Reviews que me dejaron… Es muy importante para mí._

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


	4. Chapter 4

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Cuatro**_

Cuando llego el dia sábado a Kaoru la tomaron totalmente desprevenida sus amigas al presentarse en su casa luego del mediodía para pasar la tiempo juntas **''Tarde de chicas'' **lo llamaron; ella tenía planeado ir al club junto a sus hermanos, mas sin embargo gracias a la sorpresiva visita de Momoko y Miyako se tuvo que quedar con las ganas y aceptar salir con ellas -las dos chicas eran muy persuasivas que lograban convencerla de hacer cosas que jamás se le cruzarían por su cabeza y ahora estando juntas… ni hablar- _por lo tanto no le quedo de otra más que aceptar_ -además de persuasivas eran demasiado insistentes por lo que también lograban ganarle por cansancio- e ir con ellas a lo que tenían planeado.

-¡llegamos! –dijo alegremente la pelirroja saltando de emoción una vez estuvieron en la entrada del cine.

-Cancele una tarde en el club… ¿para venir a ver una película? –dijo una Kaoru totalmente incrédula, no podía creer que el maravilloso plan de su amigas era este.

-Oh… ¡Vamos Kaoru! –le dijo su pelirroja amiga –. No seas aguafiestas; Además después iremos a comer a algún sitio, nos la pasaremos genial –termino de decir su amiga efusivamente -_demasiado para el gusto de la morena._

-Momoko tiene razón –le dijo ahora más tranquila su rubia amiga–. Además hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos juntas ¿No te parece?

-Ok… Está bien. Ustedes ganan –se rindió finalmente la ojiverde, si bien no estaba del todo convencida coincidía con Miyako, más allá del colegio hace mucho tiempo que no pasan algún tiempo juntas, ya sea por una u otra cosa no podían coincidir las tres juntas–. Iré por las entradas.

-¡Genial! –festejo Momoko –. Nosotras iremos por las palomitas y los refrescos –le dijo mientras veía como la morena se dirigía hacia la boletería, una vez estuvo un poco más alejada saco su teléfono celular y le envió un claro mensaje a cierto moreno.

Para: Butch

De: Momoko

Ya estamos aquí.

* * *

-Por última vez… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? –hablo cierto rubio con algo de cansancio, él había estado tranquilo en su habitación cuando su moreno hermano ingreso en esta y lo saco a rastras -_literalmente hablando_- diciendo que tenían que salir, pero desde ahí por más que le pregunto no le contestaba nada; Aunque eso no era lo más raro sino el hecho de que su hermano mayor no había dicho palabra alguna.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más caminando su hermano se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, Boomer lo imito y cayó en cuenta que se encontraban en el cine y después observo como dos chicas -_más precisamente Momoko y Miyako_- se acercaban a ellos y ahí es donde todo cobro sentido; Todo se trataba de un nuevo plan para acercarse a Kaoru y ganar la bendita apuesta, a él aquello lo sorprendía bastante desde el inicio creyó que su hermano se olvidaría luego de un solo día.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! –los recibió la ojirosa

-¡Hola chicos! –los saludo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada a ojiazul especialmente.

-Hola –saludaron escuetamente Brick y Boomer.

-Y… –dijo Butch significativamente mirando a ambas chicas a la vez que miraba a su alrededor en busca de cierta morena.

-Ya tengo las… –estaba diciendo Kaoru, cuando se detuvo al ver quienes se encontraban junto a sus amigas–. …entradas –finalizo mirando ahora a sus dos amigas, pidiéndoles una explicación.

-¡Oh! Kaoru… mientras estábamos aquí con Miyako charlando ¿mira con quien nos encontramos? –Le dijo su pelirroja amiga alegremente -_y sobre actuadamente para el resto de los chicos, inclusive para la morena._ –. Qué casualidad ¿Verdad?

-Si… que casualidad –le contesto esta, sin creer ni un poco que aquello se tratara de una casualidad, seguramente lo planearon todo para acercarse a Brick y Boomer.

-Es un gusto verlas –les dijo el ojiverde, mas sin embargo solo dirigía su mirada hacia la recién llegada.

-Bueno… ¿entramos o qué? –hablo por primera vez el pelirrojo ya cansado de todo el teatro que estaba armando su hermano y las dos jóvenes amigas de Kaoru.

-Sí, Vamos –dijo Kaoru comenzando a caminar seguida por el pelirrojo, los rubios y por ultimo por el moreno y la ojirosa, quienes antes de seguir el camino de sus amigos se miraron brevemente.

* * *

**2 Horas después.**

Los seis jóvenes se encontraban caminando hacia la salida del cine mientras comentaban la película.

-nosotras ahora íbamos a comer algo ¿se apuntan a ir con nosotras? –dijo Momoko una vez todos estuvieron ya afuera del cine.

-¡Claro! –se apresuró a responder Butch, por lo cual tanto sus hermanos como Kaoru lo miraron algo sorprendidos por su actitud.

-¡Genial! Vamos –respondió la pelirroja efusivamente.

-¿Ustedes que dicen? –pregunto ahora la rubia mirando a los dos jóvenes que aún no habían dicho palabra alguna

-Por mi está bien –contesto el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y luego miro a su pelirrojo hermano.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? –contesto este sin darle la menor importancia al asunto.

-¡Buenísimo! –Grito la joven ojirosa enganchándose del brazo de este, haciéndolo sobresaltarse un poco debido a la sorpresa.

Así es como todos juntos se dirigieron rumbo a un Resto-Bar para poder cenar algo y pasar un buen rato ''conociéndose'' más.

Una vez hubieron llegado, ubicado y ordenado cada uno su comida la charla entre ellos comenzó a fluir simplemente _-sin bien al principio solo hablaba Momoko con el correr de los minutos se creó un ambiente de los más amigable y hasta divertido sin excepción alguna_.

-La pasamos muy bien ¿verdad?- pregunto una muy contenta Momoko mirando alternativamente a todos sus acompañantes.

-Si, tal vez podríamos repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión-dijo un Boomer muy animado a diferencia de cuando recién se encontraron.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- hablo esta vez la rubia mirando al joven fijamente logrando que este se pusiera algo nervioso.

-Claro la pase realmente muy bien –dijo el girando el rostro y tocando su nuca debido al leve sonrojo que se apodero de el por la profunda mirada celeste de la jovencita.

-Igual yo –le contesto esta todavía con l vista fija en el muchacho.

-Ok... Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya es algo tarde –hablo repentinamente Kaoru rompiendo así el momento de los rubios.

-Las acompañamos –dijo enseguida Butch, tomando por sorpresa a sus hermanos que ya estaban dando media vuelta para marcharse a casa y a la joven que hablara.

-¡Ah!... Pero que amables eson –dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta –le respondió la morena seriamente, cierto era que esa noche la había pasado bien, pero tampoco para tanto.

-Claro que sí –le dijo el moreno también mirándola–. Insistimos

-¿Insistimos? –dijeron a coro sus hermanos, mirándolo con una ceja alzada por el plural que este había utilizado cuando ellos no habían dicho absolutamente nada.

-Está bien –dijo Momoko entusiasmada yendo hacia Brick y colgándose de su brazo nuevamente, este simplemente se dejó hacer sin ninguna alternativa.

Por su parte Miyako se acercó tímidamente hacia Boomer este solo le sonrió algo nervioso y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

Por otro lado Kaoru se mantuvo en su sitio mirando fijamente al moreno que en ningún momento había quitado su vista de encima de la ojiverde.

-¿Vamos? –le dijo el luego, ella simplemente comenzó a caminar por donde habían ido los demás el camino rápidamente y se posiciona a su lado.

Después de un buen rato caminando y charlando Momoko y Brick tomaron otro camino, al igual que Miyako y Boomer, quedando así los dos morenos solos.

-No hace falta que me acompañes –le dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que habían mantenido ambos desde que hubieran salido del Resto-Bar–. Vivo aquí cerca.

-Pero, quiero acompañarte –le respondió este mirándola por un breve momento.

-¿Porque haces lo que haces? –le pregunto ella deteniendo su camino y mirándolo a los ojos, si bien a lo largo de la semana había notado un cambio en ese chico _-ahora parecía algo más amable, divertido y ya no tan engreído-._Y esa misma noche lo volvió a comprobar, todavía no podía confiar del todo en sus buenas intenciones.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le contesto este también deteniéndose y mirándola.

-¡A esto! –dijo ella haciendo señas con las manos la situación en la que se encontraban en ese instante.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No es que sea malo o bueno es solo que… no entiendo cómo es que de un día para el otro pareciera que te intereso –hablo ella ya un tanto nerviosa.

-No parece... Me interesas –le contesto el seriamente aun mirándola a los ojos–. En serio

-Bromeas ¿Verdad? –dijo ella ahora si algo histérica, realmente no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-¡Claro que no! –le respondió el tomándola del mentón–. Sé que tal vez no creas lo que digo, pero es cierto –finalizo acercándose lentamente a la chica.

-Hasta el lunes –dijo ella alejándose de él y dando media vuelta caminando rápidamente hacia su hogar. Mientras se alejaba no podía dejar de pensar en Butch, no podía entender que es lo que le estaba pasando.

-Hasta el lunes –se despidió el de vuelta alzando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara, después poco a poco se le fue asomando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, estaba seguro que poco a poco estaba logrando conquistar a esa chica.

* * *

**Notas:**_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo._

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero la semana pasada estuve algo ocupada y después con mi hermana llevamos a nuestras sobrinas a pasar unos días a la playa -ósea No Internet- . En fin ahora que volví pude ponerme al corriente y terminar el capítulo._

_Por otra parte les quiero agradecer por todos los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos que me dejaron… Es muy importante para mí._

_Muchas gracias:_ **Una-demente-suelta; Chewing-Strawberry; Karito; Cami38; angelvampire29; Momoko123; LisaClasbenLynn; Nogizaka Haruka; Daniela-Hoyos; Kuro-Neko-Angel; PPGXRRBphibyy; PPGXRRBZ0; xmomo-chanx; Rossy98; Samura G; dani0113; kalpana R; Saotome; paluramone.**

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


	5. Chapter 5

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Cinco**_

Cuando el lunes llego Kaoru estaba completamente nerviosa, después de lo que ''casi'' paso el sábado no sabía que hacer; no le había dicho nada a sus amigas a pesar de todo lo que le insistieron para que hable _-conociéndolas como lo hacía ya podía imaginar como la molestarían ''La gran Kaoru, nerviosa ante un chico, quien lo diría''. La verdad que todos, ella era fuerte, ruda y algo despreocupada con respecto al resto de las chicas de su edad, pero no era inmune al amor, ella secretamente también deseaba algún día enamorarse y tener su final feliz._

Lo cierto era que no le avergonzaba para nada admitir eso, lo que la retenía era el hecho de la persona por la cual ese sentimiento estaba creciendo en ella -_nada más y nada menos que Butch Him_- todavía no entendía como le fue a pasar esto justamente con el chico a quien supuestamente más aborrecía; pero bueno decían que tanto el amor como el destino eran totalmente impredecibles.

Cuando llego al colegio gracias a dios no vio ni a sus amiga, ni al chico que la dejo en vela durante todo el fin de semana y no queriendo jugar con sus suerte se fue rápidamente a su salón de clase.

Por otra parte el muchacho de ojos verdes iba camino al colegio al lado de sus hermanos, sorpresivamente a diferencia de todos los días ahora los tres estaban enfrascados en un mutismo absoluto, cada uno en sus propio pensamiento.

Por un lado se encontraba el ojiazul, pensando y ''ensayando'' mentalmente como _-pedirle una cita, no invitarla a salir, no solo dar un paseo, en fin ustedes entienden ¿Verdad?_- hablarle a cierta jovencita que lo había dejado totalmente encandilado desde el primer día en que la vio, pero no fue hasta ahora que pudo ''acercarse'' a ella.

Luego se encontraba Brick, él tenía toda una ensalada de frutas en la cabeza; por un lado estaba Momoko, admitía que era muy bonita y simpática, pero su constante insistencia para con él lo molestaba un poco, solo un poco. Por otra parte tenía a Kaoru, si bien ya se conocían y se podía decir que se llevaban bien con todo el tema de Butch -_la apuesta_- a lo largo de esos días se había acercado mucho más a la chica y ahora podía decir que eran muy buenos amigos. Y por último se encontraba el colegio, si bien iba bien no podía descuidar sus estudios.

Al final estaba el moreno, que para confusión suya durante todo el fin de semana no pudo dejar de pensar en Kaoru, a pesar de que se dijo que se trataba de la apuesta algo dentro de él le decía que era algo que iba más allá.

Cierto era ahora que la veía mejor se daba cuenta que era una chica muy simpática, divertida y muy, muy hermosa que cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos no podía evitar perderse en ellos.

Así se encontraban los hermanos hasta que algo o ciertas jovencitas los sacaron de allí trayéndolos nuevamente al mundo real.

-¡Hey! Hola chicos –los saludaron Momoko y Miyako sonriéndoles a los tres jóvenes que las miraron algo todavía perdidos por el repentino llamado.

-Ah… Hola –contesto Brick al ser el primero en salir de ese pequeño trance.

-¿Entramos juntos? –pregunto Momoko ubicándose al lado del pelirrojo, este al darse cuenta de sus intenciones comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada rápidamente.

-Sí, vamos –dijo mientras se adelantaba cada vez más rápido, los demás lo siguieron rápidamente.

* * *

Durante todo el tiempo transcurrido en el colegio Kaoru se dedicó a evitar a toda costa a Butch, algo un poco difícil ya que este encontraba la manera de seguirle el paso a cada segundo; ya no podía más, admitía que le gustaba sí, pero aun no sabía si debía confiar en él, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que no presto atención en el camino sino hasta que un montón carpetas y hojas estuvieron desparramadas por el suelo.

-Lo siento –dijeron ambos al unísono, a la vez que se agachaban a recoger todo.

-Perdón Brick, iba un poco distraída –dijo la morena una vez se encontraron sentados uno al lado del otro en una de las paredes del pasillos.

-¿Un poco? –le dijo este algo divertido ya que esta no parecía ''un poco'' distraída, sino no más bien bastante según él–. Igual no te preocupes, también fue mi culpa… mmn, iba algo distraído –termino de decirle el riendo un poco, haciendo reír a su vez a la joven morena.

-Que gracioso eres –le replico ella luego.

Lo cierto era que estar con Brick la distraía mucho (_en el buen sentido_) a lo largo del tiempo desde que se conocieron y las últimas semanas se pudo dar cuenta que ambos tenían muchas, sino demasiadas cosas en común, las charlas que tenían jamás la aburrían y estaba completamente segura de que podía confiar en él, que cualquier cosa que necesitase el estaría ahí para ayudarla y no estaba muy errada en sus sentimientos ya que el opinaba y sentía lo mismo, había querer y apreciar muchísimo a Kaoru, motivo por el cual haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para que su hermano se olvide de esa apuesta que hicieron (o al menos intentar que pierda) ya que conocía muy bien a la morena y si bien por fuera se ve ruda y fuerte, por dentro ella es una joven frágil y sensible y jamás se perdonaría lastimarla de ese modo, ya que tarde o temprano estaba seguro que Kaoru se enteraría de todo.

-Así soy yo –le contesto este encogiéndose de hombros –. ¿Qué haces aun aquí, la hora de salida fue hace ya una hora? –le pregunto después mirando brevemente su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Podría preguntarte lo mismo? –le respondió hábilmente ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabias que hoy me quedaba un rato con Asahi en la biblioteca para ayudarlo –le contesto el simplemente

-Oh… cierto ¿y cómo te fue hoy? ¿Ya entendió algo? –hablo ella, queriendo mostrarse un tanto interesada, cosa que hubiera logrado si se tratase de otra persona pero Brick la conocía y sabía que a ella no le importaba ni un poco como le iba a su compañero de clase en el colegio.

-mmn… Bueno, no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo; pero no intentes cambiar de tema y contesta ¿Tu, qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-¿Yo? –dijo ella señalándose a sí misma asiéndose la desentendida–. Nada

-¿Nada? –repitió el mirándola totalmente incrédulo, luego poco a poco se le fu asomando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro–. ¿No será que me estabas esperando para estar conmigo?

-Ja ja… eres imposible –le dijo ella algo divertida por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Y tu mentirosa –le contestó ahora el seriamente, dejando atrás ese semblante alegre y divertido de hace un momento atrás y haciendo que la joven lo mirara ahora un tanto sorprendida por el repentino cambio de ambiente.

-No sé de qué hablas –dijo ella en un tono algo bajito.

-Sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir –le dijo mirándola a los ojos–. ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy durante todo el día estuviste algo ausente, y no lo niegues porque sabes que es cierto.

-No pasa nada. No te preocupes –le contesto ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que me preocupo –tomándole ahora una mano–. Eres mi mejor amiga y me gustaría saber lo que te sucede para poder ayudarte.

-Gracias –le respondió ella–. Olvide unas carpetas y tuve que regresar a buscarlas –dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que t tiene así? Es decir, está claro que no eres precisamente la mejor estudiante y se podría decir que no es nada raro, pero tú jamás te olvidaste algo por más que lo odiaras –hablo el, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la joven por lo bien que la conocía, finalmente bajo la mirada.

-No sé qué hacer –dijo simplemente ella.

-¿Con que?

-Con Butch –dijo ella, sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo al darse cuenta que lo que más temía estaba por cumplirse, si antes tenía duda ahora ya estaba seguro que su amiga sentía algo por su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con Butch?

-Yo…

-Te gusta –no se lo pregunto, más bien se lo afirmo–. Y eso te asusta un poco ¿verdad?

-Sí, me gusta –contesto ella algo tímida ya que era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y en frente de alguien–. Y si, también me asusta y mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh… Vamos Brick, tu sabes perfectamente porque teniendo en cuenta su gran historial –le respondió ella ahora un poco más segura, aunque aún un poquito nerviosa.

-Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que no te es fácil confiar en el

-No, no es fácil y se me hace más difícil ahora –contesto ella, a lo que el joven pelirrojo la miro algo confundido por sus palabras–. En los últimos días se comportó muy amable y lindo conmigo, de hecho el sábado cuando me acompañaba a casa fue tan… diferente.

-¿Diferente, cómo? –le pregunto el algo o bastante intrigado

-Fue muy dulce, me dijo cosa que nunca nadie me había dicho antes –se detuvo un momento y lo miro a los ojos–. Me dijo que yo le interesaba y parecía muy sincero. No sé qué pensar –término de hablar la joven ahora agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-No hay nada que pensar –le dijo el, la joven lo miro como instándole a que continúe–. Solo tienes que hacer lo que sientes –continuo él un poco serio; lo cierto era que una parte de él le decía que le dijera toda la verdad, que se olvide de Butch que era su hermano sí, pero era un tonto y ella merecía algo mucho mejor; y la otra parte de él le decía que solo tenía que dejar las cosas fluir y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, esta última en cierta forma era la más fuerte y por tanto la que gano la pulseada–. Aunque… entre nos, yo soy mucho mejor el –finalizo el medio bromeando, logrando sacare una sonrisa a la joven.

-Gracias –le dijo ella poniendo una mano en su rostro y regalarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla–. Eres el mejor amigo que cualquier chica podría desear.

-Ya lo sé –contesto el utilizando un tono medio arrogante haciendo sonreír aún más a la joven cosa que le agradó mucho.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de su lugar y comenzaron a caminar fuera del establecimiento charlando y riendo de cosas más triviales, sin saber ni sospechar siquiera que dos personas habían sido testigos durante todo este tiempo de lo sucedió desde la distancia.

* * *

**Notas:**_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo._

_Bueno como vrann poco a poco nuestros protagonistas se van abriendo acerca de sus sentimientos y espero haya cumplido con sus expectativas._

_Por otro lado quiero decirles que como se habrán dado cuento el Fic se va a extender un poco ¿Cuántos capítulos? No estoy segura._

_Agradecerles como siempre por todos los Reviews que me dejaron… _

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


	6. Chapter 6

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Seis**_

Los dos jóvenes continuaban allí parados observando como poco a poco las figuras de Brick y Kaoru se hacían cada vez más pequeñas; ambos experimentaban sensaciones diferentes.

Por un lado estaba Momoko, la pelirroja no sabía que pensar o hacer. Estaba triste por ver a -_según ella_- el amor de su vida con nada más y nada menos que con una de sus mejores amigas, en una situación algo comprometedora; aunque luego se enfadaba porque Kaoru sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaba el y luego simplemente llegaba la amargura, ya que -_se da cuenta_-, que ella no era ni es absolutamente nadie, no solo para enojarse y decirle a Kaoru que se aleje de él, sino también con Brick por no haberse fijado en ella y no en su amiga. Luego de esta serie de pensamientos se inclino por esta última, era cierto, ella no era nada ni nadie, él no la miraba ni un poquito y no tenía derecho a reclamarles nada a ninguno.

Por otro lado estaba Butch, este estaba molesto, ¡no! más que molesto estaba enfadado con su hermano, como se atrevía a tener esas confiancitas con su chica… si SU chica, porque Kaoru era suya y no iba a permitir que nadie ni siquiera su hermano se le acerquen.

No entendía muy bien que era lo que lo hacía tener ese tipo se pensamientos pero últimamente ya no los podía controlar, pensaba más en la morena de lo que deseara y más allá que se repitió más de una vez durante los últimos días que solo se trataba de la maldita apuesta ya no estaba tan seguro de que así lo fuera. Después de esos días un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a crecer en él y por más que lo negó tenía que admitir que una pequeña parte de él había comenzado a sentir cierto interés por la chica y que lo que el sábado le dijo no era del todo mentira.

Después de ese momento, allí cada uno con sus pensamientos, la pelirroja con su semblante muy triste comenzó a caminar, quería alejarse, alejar esa escena antes vista de su cabeza.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –le dijo el joven moreno, mirándola fijamente.

-A casa. ¿A dónde más? –le contesto ella simplemente, decir que estaba triste era poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que se vayan juntos así como así? –le pregunto el un tanto enfadado por el desinterés de la joven -. Creí que estabas enamorada de mi hermano –término de decir el moreno, sin entender el porqué de sus actos.

-Si estoy enamorada de él –se defendió la pelirroja, bien firme con sus palabras–. Pero si a él no le gusto no hay nada que yo pueda hacer –continuo ella, ahora con un tono más bajo y desolado

-¿Como que no?... Y Kaoru, se supone que es tu amiga. No puedes permitir que estén juntos –volvió a hablar el chico, intentando convencer a la ojirosa que una relación entre Brick y Kaoru era simplemente inconcebible

-Claro que no puedo hacer nada –le respondió ella lo más tranquila posible–. En el corazón no se puede mandar y si Kaoru es la chica a quien él quiere, yo no soy quien para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ni tampoco le puedo decir nada a Kaoru, ella no tiene la culpa de que les guste a Brick. Además como tú dijiste es mi amiga y la conozco, sé que es una buena persona y si hace feliz a Brick está bien –finalizo Momoko, cierto era que entendía la actitud de Butch, a ella le dolía mucho esa situación y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer cualquier cosa para estar en el lugar de Kaoru, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacer nada, no estaba en sus principios lastimar a cualquier persona en beneficio propio, ella no era así, eso se lo podía dejar a personas como Himeko.

-No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácilmente –le dijo el moreno cada vez más alterado

-No puede rendirme de algo en que al parecer jamás participe –le respondió ella

-Pues tal vez tu no, pero lo que es yo, sí –dijo Butch muy serio–. No voy a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a mi hermano

-¿Por qué no los dejas? uno debe aprender a perder, si a Kaoru le gusta Brick no hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de parecer.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –le contesto el apuntándola con el dedo, a estas alturas se podría decir que había perdido totalmente todos os estribos–. Ya verás lo equivocada que estas, con o sin tu ayuda voy a conquistar a Kaoru –y así sin más se alejó rápidamente del lugar, quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible y tendría una seria charla con su hermano ¡oh...! Claro que la tendría.

* * *

Brick iba ingresando a su habitación luego de haber acompañado a Kaoru hasta su hogar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando alguien lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo contra la pared, pasada la sorpresa pudo observar que se trataba de su moreno hermano, que sea dicho de paso parecía muy enojado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto en un tono molesto intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermano.

-Qué, ¿qué me pasa? ¿A ti que te pasa? –le contesto con otra pregunta el ojiverde, haciendo un poco más de fuerza en su agarre.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez –murmuro ahora el pelirrojo medio cansado, ya veía hacia donde iba su conversación (_a ningún lado, como el otro día_) –. Podemos obviar todo el jueguito de ''tú sabes, no sé y yo se'' y me dices directamente que es lo que según tú, ahora hice –dijo el pelirrojo, ahora si ya soltándose finalmente del agarre del moreno; y se fue a sentar en su cama esperando que su hermano habl –. ¿Y bien? –lo insto a hablar

-¡Te vi! Con Kaoru. Y no intentes negarlo tengo testigos –soltó de una sola vez, señalándole con el dedo y una mirada recriminatoria como si hubiera hecho algo indebido.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué es lo que viste si se puede saber? –le volvió a preguntar el mayor muy tranquilo

-Con ella. Juntos. En el pasillo del colegio. Hoy. –volvió a contestar Butch sin cambiar el tono de voz

-Ajá, y eso te molesta, ¿porque...? –dijo Brick alzando una ceja. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con su hermano

-¿Como que porque?, tú sabes perfectamente que Kaoru y yo... –había comenzado a responder el ojiverde, sin embargo a la mitad de la oración se detuvo abruptamente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante

-Kaoru y tu ¿Qué? –repitió el pelirrojo, para que su hermano termine lo que estaba por decir

-Yo tengo que estar con ella –contesto el moreno, ignorando completamente lo dicho anteriormente

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Hicimos una apuesta y la voy a ganar o… ¿ya te olvidaste? –le respondió muy tranquilo al pelirrojo

-No estés tan seguro –le dijo Brick, no entendía a su hermano; por un segundo parecía como si en verdad le interesara Kaoru, pero al siguiente parecía todo lo contrario y lo único que ocupa su mente es ganar.

-Y quien lo va a impedir ¿Tu? –dijo el moreno sonriendo de medio lado

-Tal vez, ¿Por qué no? –le contesto el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros–. Después de todo, ella y tú no tienen nada.

-Aun, querido hermanito –hablo el moreno, comenzando a fastidiarse nuevamente

-¿Porque te molestas tanto?, es ridículo.

-No tiene nada de ridículo; tú me la quieres quitar y no te lo voy a permitir –le dijo firmemente

-¿Por qué no admites que te gusta en serio? –le pregunto el ojirrojo, muy serio

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías. Todo esto lo hago por la apuesta. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo ¿verdad? –se defendió Butch

-Eres un tonto –le dijo el mayor, negando con la cabeza–. Solo me tienes que admitir que la quieres en serio, olvidarte de la maldita apuesta y te juro que yo mismo te voy a ayudar a que estés con ella –le hablo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, deseaba con toda su alma que su hermano lo admitiera, que al menos le diga que le gustaba un poquito la morena; Si bien siempre peleaba con sus hermanos -_un poco más con Butch_- los quería muchísimo a ambos y quería lo mejor para los dos y ahora mismo sentí que lo mejor para su hermano era estar con Kaoru, pero en serio sin apuesta de por medio, ella era perfecta para él.

-Todo lo que hago es por esa apuesta y ¿sabes qué? Voy a ganarla. Y deja de decir tonterías ¿quieres? –le respondió el moreno despectivamente

-Ok. Entonces ni creas que te voy a dejar que ganes así como así. Voy a hacer lo que este en mi alcance para que eso no suceda –respondió ahora el mayor, muy molesto y algo decepcionado por la respuesta de su hermano

-Entonces suerte –y así sin más el moreno se retiró de la habitación del pelirrojo dando un portazo, decir que estaba enfadado era un eufemismo, estaba realmente molesto con su hermano, como se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía o no sentía. Él no estaba enamorado de Kaoru, ni siquiera le gustaba, era todo por la apuesta–. Todo se trata de la apuesta –se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, él no estaba _enamorado, _se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, ¡claro que no! Jamás lo hizo y nunca lo hará, solo estaba un poco confundido, pero ya se le pasaría.

-Espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde –le dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro cuando ya se hubo encontrado solo en su habitación.

* * *

**Notas:**_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo._

_Bueno como lo había dicho antes en este cap. Me centre enteramente en Butch y sus ''sentimientos'' algo confusos, pero bueno de alguna manera los hombres son así, se tardan un poquito más en admitir lo que siente._

_En fin, quiero agradecerles como siempre por todos los Reviews que me dejaron… son muy lindos y de alguna manera muy alentadores, ya que me instan a continuar escribiendo._

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


End file.
